villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrienne Ross (Who Stole My Daughter?)
'Adrienne Ross '(Ashley Atwood) was the hidden main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Who Stole My Daughter (alternately titled, Lost and Found; airdate August 30, 2019). Introduction Adrienne Ross was the wife of U.S. Senator Wade Ross, and they were the parents of their only daughter, Emilia Ross. The Ross family were friends with the Sullivans, with Adrienne being introduced as the best friend of Janet Sullivan (one of the main protagonists). Janet and Tim Sullivan's daughter, Katie Sullivan was suddenly abducted five years prior to the events, though it was early in the film that Katie suddenly returned, much to the happiness of Janet and Tim, as well as the Rosses. Adrienne was shown displaying a warm demeanor following Katie's return, even offering to take her and Emlila shopping together at the mall, after Katie's strange behavior was noticed by her parents. It was at the mall that an unknown man suddenly appeared and shocked Katie, leading to Janet concluding that he was Katie's abductor. Janet continued her investigation into mysterious man, with Adrienne asking about his identity and if she had learned anything else, right before Janet spotted a photo of the man with Miss Broussard, Katie's art teacher. It was at this point that Katie began having memories of Miss Broussard suddently being murdered, and it was revealed that she recorded the crime on her camera. While Janet and Katie were at the school, the mysterious man appeared to the pair, which was followed by the man engaging in a gun battle with FBI Agent Horgan, with Horgan shooting the man to death, but not before the victim stated that something had to be found. After Janet and Katie survived a fire set at their house when their oven exploded, the former came to the correct conclusion that the man who was after Katie was actually trying to protect her, leading to mother and daughter returning to the school to find what Katie was supposed to look for. Reveal During their return, Katie told her mother what she remembered: Miss Broussard lashing out at her eventual killer regarding her unborn baby, stating that she was going to keep it and turned down a payoff before she was murdered. Katie was looking for the memory card to the camera, and it was her drawing of a clam that revealed that the card was inside the time capsule, which they dug up and searched before finding the card. After Katie placed the card inside, Janet noticed that Miss Broussard's killer was wearing a Carson University hoodie, leading her to believe that Wade Ross had killed her. However, Adrienne suddenly appeared to Janet and Katie and pointed a gun at the pair; while revealing that ''she, ''not her husband, was the true killer and mastermind. As Adrienne herself revealed, she had told Janet that Wade had an affair with Miss Broussard, while also revealing that the affair resulted in a pregnancy. She went to the school on the day in question and offered to pay Miss Broussard to terminate her pregnancy, but when she refused, Adrienne turned heel and bludgeoned Miss Broussard to death. In addition, the mysterious man was Adrienne's henchman, Roger, who Adrienne ordered to burn down the classroom to cover up the murder, while also sending him to go after Katie after finding out that she recorded everything. However, Roger decided to protect Katie and hide her at his parents' house instead, with the villainess lashing out at her henchman for his care for Katie. In response to Janet's question about her actions, the evil Adrienne stated that she's a politician's wife, and her job is cleaning up her husband's messes, adding that Miss Broussard was going to ruin Wade's political career. She even callously stated that she would kill Janet and Katie despite the former being her best friend--as well as the latter being her daughter's best friend. The villainess demanded the memory card, only for Janet to toss the camera aside and disarm Adrienne, leading to a chase. The duo encountered Horgan and believed that they were saved, only for Adrienne to reveal Horgan as another henchman, as he was the one who killed Roger's parents and set the fire. Adrienne ordered Horgan to kill Katie and Janet, though the latter struck Horgan with a shovel. The villainess regained her gun and was set on killing the duo, even turning down Janet's pleas for mercy and her promise that Katie wouldn't talk. At that moment, Katie picked up a shovel and struck Adrienne's head, killing the villainous mastermind. Gallery Adrienne Heel Turn.gif|Adrienne (in her hooded disguise) killing Miss Broussard Evil Adrienne.jpg Evil Adrienne 2.jpg Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Female Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Politics Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma